Data's Reaction
by Hatakefire
Summary: In the movie "First Contact" Data's emotions are explored to some extent. This is my take on how he felt and what he thought as he faced his first real crisis as the Enterprise crashes on the planet.


Data was thrown forward slightly at the force of the explosion from the warp core behind them. Others on the bridge were thrown to the ground as sparks flew from damaged consoles.

"Report!" Riker yelled as he struggled back into his chair.

"Helm-control offline!" Troi cried, as she hung on to the helm console for dear life. The Enterprise began to tip forward, the planet's gravity pulling the starship in. Data began to explore possible ideas to keep them from dying even as the planet came closer…..closer…..he and everyone else gripped their consoles tightly as he decided to use a human phrase he thought appropriate for the situation.

"Oh shit!"

The Enterprise crashed through the atmosphere, and moments later a boom informed him they had also broken the sound barrier. His fingers danced across the keys, and finally he managed to reroute the auxiliary power. He quickly informed Commander Riker of his accomplishment and began maneuvering the lateral thrusters. They might live!

Data felt the rush of exhilaration as they hurtled through the sky, the pride as he could hear his crewmates, his _friends _working beside him. He felt fear once more, but this time a grim determination came with it. He would live or die with the crew of the Enterprise D. As Commander Riker shouted to brace for impact, his android brain had already made a thousand calculations on hundreds of outcomes that could happen, but at the same time, he could feel the silence….the quiet before the storm. It settled in his stomach, and he let out a rush of air.

The Enterprise hit the ground with a vengeance.

He could hear the screams of Bridge personnel, could feel the vibrations in the floor as they skidded across the planet, could see the land flashing past the screen, could sense the heat from behind him, causing him to dive out of his seat just in time to avoid an explosion that would have damaged even him.

He landed near Deanna, and now he could see his own fear reflected in her eyes – fear for not himself, but for the Enterprise and her crew. He helped her into her chair, where she at least had something to grab on to.

He heard the screech of a beam coming loose and he dove on top of her, urged on by the sudden surge of _emotion. _He needed to protect her, his friend, from harm. He felt his arms wrap around her, smelled her shampoo as he tucked her into his chest, heard her breathing, quick and panicked, her slim frame trembling against him with adrenaline and terror.

_Thunk. _The beam crashed onto his back, and then he felt a rush of _relief. _Cool like a glass of water on a hot day. He had saved her. She clung to his arms as they bumped along, and he could see tears coming from the corners of her eyes as fear overcame her. The Enterprise began to slow down, and then suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Even he was tossed forward as seats, monitors and people were thrown towards the front of the ship. He curled himself around Troi as they slid across the floor, his android body making a dent in the wall they slammed into it. On some emotional instinct, he squeezed his eyes shut, and for a moment it was just him and Deanna. They were the only ones in the entire world as everything shook around them and they clung to each other…a small island in the darkness.

And then the shaking stopped.

Data opened his eyes, feeling almost sick from the swirl of emotions that had just taken place. He remembered everything perfectly of course, but there was almost a surreal quality about it, as though he were watching as an outside rather than remembering the experience. He relaxed his grip slightly as Counselor Troi raised her head to look at him, gratitude and concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay." She murmured to answer his unasked question. He let go of her, gently leaning her against a wall, before surveying the Bridge. Worf was sitting up and Riker pushed a chair off his head. Data walked forward to help him up, allowing him to lean on Data for support.

"We made it….we actually did it." Will said, as though unwilling to believe it. Data helped him over to his chair, where he instantly set to work reading the reports that came through on his amazingly undamaged console.

"Is everyone alright?" Worf asked gruffly, stumbling to his feet. Data knew better than to offer him assistance, and instead elected to go to his station and see the extent of the damage on the ship.

"I think so Mr. Worf," Deanna answered, walking to the helm control and sitting down heavily.

Data, despite the situation, allowed a small smile to cross his face. They had lived. He had been with them the entire way, physically and, for the first time, emotionally as well. He had felt fear and conquered it. He had faced death and overcame it. He had stayed with his comrades throughout the entire journey. A warmth seemed to blossom from his chest. Oh there had been a few casualties of course. The Enterprise would probably not be salvageable. His cat Spot had probably not survived (there was a sudden ache at the thought and he pushed it aside) but….all things considered…..

"A damn fine job everyone." He said, and the warmth only spread as some of the crew laughed at his choice of words.

Good emotions were definitely worth all the bad ones, if they allowed him to serve with his crew…..his comrades…..his friends…..no. Those words were not fit to describe them…..

His _family._


End file.
